


Somniloquy

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Talking in your Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Gabriel starts talking in his sleep.





	Somniloquy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/gifts).



> A quick birthday fic for @Archangelsanonymous! Also fills a square for Gabriel Bingo, **Talking in sleep.**

Sam’s finely tuned hunter senses woke him up; something nearby had made noise. He was in his room in the Bunker, although he couldn’t see the clock--his boyfriend’s head was in the way. Or, well, whatever Gabriel was. They hadn’t exactly bothered to discuss the nature of their relationship yet, even though they’d been together a few months. Every time Sam tried to have a serious talk with Gabriel, the discussion ended in wild sexcapades. He was fairly certain the archangel was trying to avoid defining the relationship (among other things). 

As Sam relaxed (nothing would attack him with an archangel in the room) and watched Gabriel sleep, he mumbled something. It sounded like, “Purple monkey dishwasher.” Sam stifled a chuckle and reached out to smooth Gabriel’s hair out of his face. “Mmm. Sam. Don’t let the waffles get you.” The archangel snuggled closer (a rather impressive feat). 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Gabe?” he whispered, wondering if he could actually get the archangel talking for real. Nothing he said would really ‘count,’ of course, but Sam might feel better if he could get Gabriel to tell him how he felt in his sleep. 

“Feel so good, Sam.” Gabriel rubbed his face against Sam’s neck like he was an overgrown cat. “Snuggly-wuggly. Warm cloud.” 

“You feel good too,” Sam replied, wrapping his arm around the angel and rubbing his back. “Gabe? Do you...like me?”

“I like your eyes; I c’n see your soul in your eyes. So beautiful. Like...like blue-green glaze on pottery.” Sam was surprised; he’d never been with anyone who managed to be quite so articulate when they talked in their sleep. 

“You have beautiful eyes too. They’re like amber, with the sun shining through,” Sam told him. Apparently, Gabriel could only talk about important things while he was asleep. 

“Amber alert. Not good. Gone. Not going away. Stay here, with you. I love...being with you.” Sam’s heart stuttered as Gabriel almost said those three little words; they hadn’t said them to each other yet. 

“Love your muscles. So hard. Want to lick them. Best muscles ever.” Sam could pretty much see (and feel) where this ‘conversation’ was going to go now--where all of his conversations with Gabriel always went. 

“Yeah?” he prompted anyway. 

“Yeah. Love them. Love your huge cock, too.”

Sam shook his head minutely. Trust Gabriel to have a one-track mind, even while sleeping. “You aren’t exactly small yourself.”

“Mmm. Fun-sized. Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“I love kissing you. Been kissed a lot. Yourra good kisser.” At least Gabriel’s ramblings were complimentary. 

The archangel said nothing for a moment or two, then, “Sam?”

“What, Gabe?”

“I love you, Sam.” Sam’s heart swelled as he pulled Gabriel a little closer. Sure, it didn’t ‘count,’ but it was nice to know. 

“I love you too, Gabriel.” Sam murmured into the silence and Gabriel’s hair. 

“Hey Sam?” Gabriel mumbled after a few more minutes had passed. 

“What, Gabe?” Sam asked. 

“Angels don’t sleep, you moron.” Gabriel sat up, pulling himself out of Sam’s arms, and let loose a huge belly laugh, the one he always used after he had successfully pulled off a prank. “Oh, Dad, you should’ve seen your face…”

Sam groaned, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid, and then grabbed Gabriel’s pillow and thwacked him with it. They wrestled for control of the pillow for a few moments, which resulted in Gabriel pinning Sam to the bed. He tossed the pillow off of the side of the bed, then leaned down to softly press his lips against Sam’s. Pulling back a few inches, he said, “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, Gabe,” Sam managed before their latest sexcapade started.

**Author's Note:**

> So I learned that 'sexcapade' was actually a word in Google Doc's dictionary. Who knew?
> 
> I'm @Masterpieceofturkeycleverness on Tumblr!


End file.
